Robinosaurus
by Batman943
Summary: Robotic Dinosaur is in love with Robin! Will Batgirl tear them apart!


LOMG, I jus saw the robin maestro. He glanced at me as he walked. His hair was buzzcutted, His skin didn't sparkle but that was ok. I love him so much. He is the best thing ever. One day i will be his only dinosaur. One day his children will be mine. Robin walked back upstairs as I planned our wedding day. I was halfway through planning when robin walked back down with the stipid Barbara Gordon. When I saw barbara and robin become boyfriend and girlfriend I started planning ways to eliminate the competishion. I waited for them to go back upstairs and then I begin my murder strategy. I wait for them to be out of sight and I start walking out o f the batcave. I decide to walk to the gotham totally legit arms dealership to get some arms. What did you expect me to get? The guy manning the counter just let me walk in a grab some weapons. He acted like he'd never seen a dinosaur before. Then I went onto craigslist on my dinosaur phone and hired some hitmans. Their names were Carlos, Tony, Buster and Jonny. They had an extensive resume. I decided to watch the best movie ever made, Twilight: Breaking Dawn Bedward for life! I now dicided I should probably go murder Barbera. Then me and Robin could be happy together… forever and ever. Me Grimlock and RObin, I'm unsure what his real name is, but love doesn't need first names. I went to halloween city to look for a disguise. THough I prefer Zirchers. I went to the Notorious Criminal costume section. WHat notorious criminal should I be? I decided to buy one of everything. It was christmas soon, so I decided to be clayface. He practically the epitomy of christmas cheer. I decided to shoplift a present for Robin. HE WILL LOVE ME! The costume gave me the powers of clayface. I split my robotic dinosaur self into four children. I stole all of the most valuable items. THEY ARE ALL FOR MY SEMPAI! HE WIL LOVE ME OR ELSE! The stupid cops disguised as tinker bell tried to take me out. But i was skilled at using costume powers. But stipid Burpera Girdon tried to stop me. SHe changed into batgurl but I new her identity. SHe kicked me in the face, and i say that's illegal. SHe eventually thought she defeated me, but She didn't know I was a dinosaur. My next disguise was Killer moth, i bought it in the bargain bin. I was going to ruin Burpera's hair, with awesome moth acid. I just needed ambush her. If she had gross hair, then RObin would NEVER LOVE HER. I ambushed her at her house. I knew where it was because I watchtedted her go home. I was stalking her for love. I ha ted her guts. I prepared my aciditua gun. I waited her to vcome out. SHe walked out of the roof with her suit on. I shot my acid, but she dodged. Dangit. I had no plans past bshooting her, so I didn't know what to do. I called up Carlos, he was the most dependable. I asked him what to do if someone dodged your shot. He said shoot them again. He was the best hitman ever. I shot at her again, but she wouldn't stay still. SHe was a horrible person. Burpgirl pulled out a flashlight and shone it at a wall. I felt compellled to follow it. I ran into the wall. BAtgirl then kicked me in the face, which is illegal. SHe though she defeated me she still didn't know I was a dinosaur. I gots back to my podium. I had set up a security camera and baby monitor in robin's room. MY SEMPAI! I loved to listen to his snores and watch him pick his nose in his sleep. I watched until he woke up. The next day I was prepared to finish off barbera. I knew what I had to do. I knew that RObin was having a date with barbera that night, because I bugged his phone. I decided to interfere permanently. I WENT TO THe restauUArant where they were eating. I biust diwnn the wall! And I squish Burpera! HEr blood runs everywhere. RObin looked up at me with adoring eyes."I've always loved you GRIMLOCK! MARRY ME!" "OH YES ROBIN!" I Kissed him!" And we got married. We danced over Barbera's deformed body. We served her blood at our wedding. Our children heard stories of Burpera almost tore us apart. But our love remained tTertrue. My SEMPAI WILL NEVER LEAVE MY SIGHT AGAIN! Happily ever after.


End file.
